primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8.11
This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 8.11 is the eleventh episode of the eight of Primeval. Synopsis Evan,Dylan and Claudia look for the children unaware they are falling into a trap while the 3rd Matt tricks the team into think he is the good guy. Plot At the Firm's base the guards move the children to another of their bases and prepare another trap for the A.R.C. At the A.R.C Matt and Claudia discuss what they saw and everyone is called into Lester's office where he tells them that nobody is to go to the Firm's base where they have the children as it must be a full on attack and the 2nd Matt,Elizabeth,the Minister and Ethan are to be charged with kidnapping and attempting to destroy the world but then as everyone leaves Evan calls Dylan and Claudia into the locker room and tells them that if they don't go there soon then they will escape and the two women reluctantly agree. At the Firm's base the children are put into a room where they put a guard there then the 2nd Matt opens an anomaly in a locked room nearby and a Future Predator comes through however it can not get to the children. At the A.R.C Evan, Dylan and Claudia leave then Connor goes to his lab and finds the 3rd Matt there and he tells him that Evan, Dylan and Claudia are him danger and that the Firm will kill them and the two go to Lester and quickly spark Jess,Jenny and Emily's attention and tells Lester all. Elsewhere Evan, Dylan and Claudia arrive at the Firm's base where they are quickly spotted by a guard but the alarm is not sounded and they enter the building and they quickly free the children but they refuse to believe that they are friends with the A.R.C then Claudia hears a noise and she goes to see what it is where she sees Rex and then a guard puts his hand over her mouth and she is quickly put to sleep then the Predators escape. At the A.R.C Lester gets permission from the Prime Minister to go and stop the Firm and Lester and the team go there along with the 3rd Matt. At the the Firm's base Ben notices Claudia to be missing and all of them go looking for her but a predator appears, Dan then uses a fire extinguisher and hits the predator with it and it falls onto a electric grill and is killed and they all leave and then Tiffany sees a guard with Claudia then she and Ben follow. In London the team continue to make there way to the Firm's base but are stopped when an anomaly opens up and a pack of Predators come through and they kills several people and one nearly kills Darren but Kieran shoots it. At the Firm's base Claudia and the soldier arrive where she is put on to a chair and an electrical headset is put onto her and Ethan gets the headset ready but are unaware Tiffany and Ben have seen them and Tiffany decides to go and get the others. However the team arrive in the loading bay where the Menagerie creatures are and they see Rex in a bad way and Dylan discovers Rex has been poisoned and puts him on the operating table where she tries to save him and injects a cure and Rex quickly becomes active and is saved. Then Tiffany arrives and tells them where they have Claudia and Evan goes of to help her while Dylan and the children try to get the creatures out of their cells. In London Connor realises that the Artefact and opening device is responsible for opening the anomaly and inserts the opening device into the Artefact and then the anomaly closes but there is still predator and it is pushed over the side of the bridge and falls into the Thames and then Dylan calls the team and tells them Claudia is in danger and they quickly rush there. At the A.R.C a random person who works there Shernice is looking over the detector and an anomaly opens up in the A.R.C car park and a predator comes through and quickly raises the alarm then several soldiers kill it but more come through. Evan then gets to the Firm's main control room and tells Ben to go back to the others and then the team arrive and Professor Windsor activates the device and the energy of the device releases energy that prevents the two timelines from merging then Elizabeth sees the team breaking into the building through the CCTV and sounds the alarm as and the guards try to move Claudia but Evan stops them and the Firm are forced to leave without Claudia and then the team break into the main control room and they go straight to the Dylan and the children where Predators attack and they fire their EMDs and they are all killed and are Shernice phones them and they all go back to the A.R.C. At the A.R.C a predator attacks Ryan but Eve's EMD fails and Lucien grabs an EMD and kills it and Connor,Jenny,Abby make there way to the anomaly where Connor discovers that the anomaly is the same one that opened up in London and concludes that when it closed in London it opened up at the A.R.C and will keep reopening when it is closed and and then Darren and Caroline take the children into the locker room and eventually the predators are all killed and the anomaly locked The Firm make there way back to there original base and the 2nd Matt activates a code and a missile heads straight to the A.R.C. At the A.R.C Sarah takes DNA samples of all the children and discovers that they have had a virus planted in them but they are interrupted when the missile is detected and then the 3rd Matt hacks the detector and a electrical wave of energy destroys the missiles and he then tells Lester he must leave and disappears but says he will be back. At the Firm's base the 3rd Matt arrives and has a go at the 2nd Matt for activating the missiles without his permission and the 2nd Matt leaves angry. At the A.R.C everyone goes into Lester's office and he tells them that the children's parents will be informed but can not go back home as if they have had a virus put in them they must be put in decontamination until they have been cleaned and they all decide it's for the best and they all leave and Shernice goes to the Menagerie and looks at all the Menagerie creatures and laughs as Abby also goes to the Menagerie but decides to leave and becomes suspicious in the process. Characters Main *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *Becker *James Lester *Emily Merchant *Danny Quinn *Patrick Quinn/Ethan Dobroksi *Jack Maitland *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Kieran Coles *Ryan Backer *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Dr.Elizabeth Carter *The Minister *Sarah Page *Caroline Steel *Claudia Brown *2nd Matt Anderson Guest *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Dan Redwoods *Darren Fisher *Steve Wood *Luke Wood *Sasha Peter *Lisa Donald *Taylor Craig *Lucien Hope *Ellie Pitts *Jake Green *Tiffany Perice *Ben Trent *Professor Windsor *Shernice *3rd Matt Anderson Creatures *Future Predator *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Columbian Mammoth *Dracorex *Raptor *Terror Bird *Kaprosuchus *Tapejara *Silurian Scorpion *Tree Creeper *Camouflage Beast *T-Rex Setting *A.R.C *The Firm's base (First, Second) *London Cancelled Story idea It was planned for this story to be set in the future and the team had a choice save the children or Claudia but was changed because of budget limits. Trivia This story is set a number of hours after Episode 8.10. Gallery Imagerggt.jpg|The poster for the episode Detector .jpg|The Detector Im.jpg |The London/A.R.C - Future Anomaly Pred.jpg|A Future Predator in the A.R.C DNA.jpg|The children's DNA Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Series 8 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Primeval